narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōyamatsumi (ABN)
'Ōyamatsumi ' is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve a limited reverse in time throughout a certain amount of space. Overview Ōyamatsumi allows Sasuke to reverse time for a short period through a certain amount of space in which those who are captured in the jutsu's radius are placed under a genjutsu and believe that their repeated actions are occurring for the first time. Naruto went on to say that although he was aware of Sasuke performing this technique that without assistance form the Nine-Tails he would also have fallen prey to his genjutsu. Usage This technique forms what appears to be a large semi-sphere which can engulf multiple shinobi and place them all underneath a genjustu to commit the exact same acts that they did previously which will assist Sasuke in either saving an ally or killing the opposition. Left Eye Sasuke's left eye is able to take advantage of someone else as the epicenter of the semi-sphere and placing them as well as others around the target under a genjustu while Sasuke rushes in to govern things as he sees fit. When first unlocking this technique Sasuke was only able to use it twice a day with his left eye and the sphere around the epicenter could only span out to ten meters at the most. Later on in the War, Sasuke was able to use this technique five times in a single day and the jutsu's range extended ten meters although was never really measured to see its maximum as seen when Sasuke saved Neji Hyūga, Shiomi Uchiha, and Naruto. Right Eye Unlike his left eye which can use other individuals as the epicenter of the justu, Sasuke's right eye only allows himself to be the epicenter. Sasuke mainly uses the right eye as a means for reversing what would have been his own death as seen when his fight against Itachi and Nagato when the latter nearly killed him by using the Asura Path of his Rinnegan. When first unlocking this technique Sasuke was only able to use it twice a day with his right eye and the sphere around the epicenter could only span out to ten meters at the most. Later on in the War, Sasuke was able to use this technique five times in a single day and the jutsu's range extended ten meters although was never really measured to see its maximum. Both Eyes When using both eyes, Sasuke's technique can be used on both himself and others but also allows the range of the justu to increase in size as well as the amount of time he can reverse as well. When first unlocking this technique Sasuke was only able to use it once a day unlike the singular eyes although the sphere around the epicenter could span out to over ten meters. Later on in the War, Sasuke was able to use this technique through both eyes at the most three times in a single day and the jutsu's range measured up to what Sasuke described as eye-contact range. Drawbacks The drawbacks of Sasuke using this technique mainly falls to other skilled Sharingan users as well as individuals who have aides in breaking genjutsu. Although the technique could be used to save his life he could also be place in other danger by changing what was supposed to happen by committing different actions. When using this technique against a fully powered Madara Uchiha Sasuke had to be saved by the Second Hokage due to Madara knowing he was placed under a genjutsu and dispelled it to commit different actions himself. Trivia *The first time Sasuke used this technique outside of practice was to revive Mitsuki who he accidentally cut down after being surprised when the latter wormed beside him. Mitsuki went on to acknowledge that he knew he was placed under a genjutsu but was unaware why. *When using the technique with both eyes to save Neji, Shiomi, and Naruto he was able to encompass the entire Ten-Tails along with his comrades.